Something New
by shkaa887
Summary: Hasook decides to try a little something new - Bolin of course, making the perfect test subject...


He recognised the idle humming from outside the shower block - the odd umms and aahs filling the air of the deserted arena. A smirk crossed his face as he rounded the corner, bending the steam from in front of his eyes to get a clearer view - there he was. Bolin was stood, his back to Hasook, rubbing his arms with the soap, the hot water sliding down his thick muscles and across his bare ass. Hasook's cock was twitching in anticipation already, he couldn't help but lick his lips. _This was going to be fun._

He sped up, jogging towards the earthbender as a steady speed. Just before he reached the unexpecting boy, he whistled, grabbing his attention and making him spin on the spot and drop the soap. _How cliched._ The waterbender laughed, before raising his arms high and bringing two torrents of water from the shower head and wrapping them tight around Bolin's wrists and freezing them to the tiles above his head.

"H-hey what're you doi-" Bolin's cry was cut off as the water covered his mouth and once again froze solid, his shouts of confusion changed into a series of muffled groans against the icy gag. Hasook grinned again as he stepped closer, turning off the shower and running his hand along the younger's toned stomach - trying to cause a response from the boy. His cock twitched and a muffled 'mmhmm!' slipped forward. _Excellent._

Hasook reached down through the tangled mess of pubic hair above Bolin's length, smirking as the earthbender's eyes widened and he began to wriggle in the bonds. "Oh come on now Bolin!" he soothed, brushing his other hand across the boy's bare nipple, "Don't pretend like you're not enjoying this…" Bolin uttered a defeated grumble through the ice and wriggled harder than before. He still couldn't move.

Hasook brushed his fingers against the head of Bolin's cock, the shower water still dripping from it. Bolin moaned in response: a mixture of a plea for help and a groan. The waterbender felt his own hardness twitch beneath his clothes, and as much as he wanted to touch it, it was Bolin's time to shine. He wrapped his finger and thumb just around the head of the length and squeezed, hard.

Bolin groaned and tensed, causing his dick to twitch and another grunt to escape his lips. Hasook slid his fingers down the hardening arousal, squeezing and twisting as he went. The gentle bucking of Bolin's hips only spurred Hasook on - it was time for his party trick.

He raised his free hand and brought a bubble of water up from the tiled floor and wrapped it around the erect cock in front of him, kneeling down to get a better look at it. He released the length and opted to instead focus on his bending. "Now hold still Bolin, this might feel a little weird…" he said, glancing up at the boy's eyes - they widened and he groaned again, no doubt worried to Hasook's intentions.

Hasook laughed emptily and began to move his hands backwards and forwards, dragging the water up and down Bolin's length at an agonizing pace. Bolin had nothing to do but grunt and try and buck his hips further into the sensation, but it was no good, Hasook was in control here…

He kept this up for several minutes, the wet slicking noises occasionally being broken by Bolin's grunting and moaning, the odd shiver heading up the earthbender's spine. Hasook was honestly surprised that Bolin was lasting this long - Mako hadn't lasted barely two minutes…of course, he was asleep at the time…

Hasook could finally see the end coming: Bolin had locked his eyes shut tight and his hands had balled into fists above the icy restraints. The moaning had become more frequent and louder, so Hasook felt like it was finally time to try it.

The waterbender let the water around Bolin's solid cock fall to the floor, focusing instead on what was in the water. He grimaced, trying to get a mentle lock on it…_there._ He found it. "Here we go Bolin!" he cried, looking up to see Bolin's expression change into one of worry.

Hasook balled his fists tight and pulled his arms back. Bolin would probably be screaming with pleasure right now if he could. Hasook kept pulling his hands forward, feeling the ropes of cum deep in the earthbender's cock resisting the forces on them. But Bolin's body couldn't hold on for long.

Spurt after spurt of the thick white liquid shot forward and onto Hasook's face as Bolin moaned and bucked his hips uncontrollably. Hasook opened his mouth and caught whatever remains he could, licking his lips and swallowing the warm substance. He lowered his hands and watched Bolin's cock fall limp from exhaustion as he stood up, raising his arm to melt the restraints and gag on the earthbender.

Bolin dropped to the floor panting, and coughing up the remains of the gag. "Wh-what the fuck was that 'Sook!" he spluttered when he had found his voice again.

"What?!" Hasook cried, grinning and wiping his face with a nearby towel "You asked for something different!"

"Yeah I know, but next time a little warning would be nice!" the earthbender grinned, raising a hand to Hasook. Hasook took Bolin's arm and tugged him to his feet before suddenly plunging his tongue into the warm mouth in front of him.

The waterbender moaned through the kiss, feeling his hard cock aching in his clothes. Bolin pulled away first, still catching his breath and wearing a grin across his face.

"It uhm- it felt great though…if that's any consolation…" he said, tasting his own saltiness on Hasook's lips.

"Yes it is. Although, I'm curious as to how you're going to solve this problem…" Hasook smirked, indicating down to the bulge in his pants.

"Oh come on 'Sook, I'm sure I can think of something…"


End file.
